My Roommate
by MsAnn
Summary: Read the story and find out because i'm out of words.
1. Day 1

In a world were the sun is bright,there was a boy who had a roommate who was not all that nice but nice enough the way she was.

"Hi,my name is Villager as some of you know i have roommate who is not all that nice,but she can be at times","Well its Tuesday the day my roommate chooses the music,she kinda likes rock music allot,but you know who hates it;me yep you guess it,i absolutely hate it"

"Whoohoo yeah!"comes a voice.

"Speaking of which"

"Hey village you know what day it is?" she asked all excited.

"Yeah do you?"i asked sarcastically.

"Yep!"she said."Now wheres that radio?"

"Well i'm out of here"i say to myself then out of the shes busy i go to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Well i'm heading out see you village"she said heading out the door.

"Yes she's gone!"i shout out to no one."Now i can put my favorite music"

* * *

Annie came out of tom nook's store,"Well while i'm out here i should buy a new shirt",then she goes to the able sister's.

"Hello there feel free to look around"says a hedgehog.

"Okay,thanks"she said,then she went to find a new shirt similar to the one she has.

One minute later...

"Come back soon okay?"asked the hedgehog.

"Okay"Annie said before leavening.

"What to do,what to do hmm?"she asked herself."I think i'll put my new shirt on and see what village says"

* * *

"Hey bob you think Annie mean"i asked my pet caterpillar.

"..."he just sits there not wanting to answer me.

"That's what i thought"i say a little i hear a click noise*Gasp*,"I better change the music before she kills me",then i get up and run to the radio.

"Hey village i want to show you something"she calls.

I run down stairs and see that she is wearing a black and white stamped shirt."What the heck are you wearing?"

"I know right"she says,"I needed something different to wear"

"Okay,whatever works for you"i really don't mean that i just said it to make her happy.

"Thanks,now im not sure what time it is?"she says.

"Uhh"i stop to look at the clock,"8:15"

"Oh man,i got to take a shower,then to bed"she says running off."Night village"

"Night"say back,yawning i go up to my room and ponce on it.I really don't care to put the covers on me so i fall asleep.


	2. Day 2

It was a sunny day and the sun's glow went though the window of little Villager's house,and what's better then to be woken up by your roommate,

"Village...Village..VILLAGE WAKE UP!"

She yells so loud i fall out of bed literally,and become palatalized (weird).Then she bends down to me and says

"There you are i thought i lose you"she says in a loving tone the one i hate because she really mean it.  
"So did i"i respond.

"Yeah...so you going you gonna choose a song or what?"she asked hoping i'll say no.

"Sure..whatever"i say getting up and rubbing my eye.

"Are you surest or are you just saying that?"she asked.

"I'm surest"i respond.

"Village i so do not get you"she says in a playful tone.

"That's how i roll"i say in a cool giggles a little then pates me on the back while biting her lip (again weird).Good thing she left.

'Well i'm at home,alone again,my roommate left to run some Aryans and i'm here doing nothing.I think am going to talk to my pet caterpillar'

One minute later...

"Hey Bob...wow i need to change your name"i say,all of a sudden,a thinking bubble pops up and Annie says,

"I told you that you have should change it"she points out.

I cross my arms and close my eyes then say,"I was little,and i thought it was cute"

"Yeah right,in what way is the name 'Bob' cute?"she asked.

"Seance he was a little egg!"i yelled,at that point the bubble was gone,and i felt my eye water,but i sucked it up and walked to the cage to watch my pet."Then you grow up to be a caterpillar"i say to him,then i go and take him out of his cage,"Petty soon your to be a butterfly..."i pause,and smile at him,"just not today"right then and there i could have snore he smiled at me.

'Well i'm here at the dinner table of course eating food'then i hear the door open,but i don't turn around to see who it is for two reasons one,i know who it is and two,i'm too upset.

"Hey"she said in a tired tone.

"Hey"i respond.

She rises a eyebrow and says,"What's up you look down"  
"I'm just upset is all"i answered.

"Okay..."she says wanting to say she sits across the table from me."...you wanna tell me what's up"

"No i'm fine"i say as i'm playing with my food.

"Okay i'm not going to try and make you say anything"she says.  
"Really!"i say surprised.

"Yeah presides you know how i am"she says.

"Oh,yeah..right"i say scratching behind my neck.

She smiles and gets up,but before she left she rifled my hair like she always she was gone i give my plate and put it in the sink and went to bed.

Me:Now that is how its suppose to be...Well i'm out of words you guys got anything?

Annie and Village: ...

Me:Okay well please review


	3. Day 3 and a half

The sun shines though the window and i put the covers over my head because i don't want to wake up the next thing i hear is moaning in the other room.

"Really?"she says,then i hear footsteps,"Village,you wanna come with me on one of my adventures?"

"Why would you ask me that so early?"i asked in a tired tone.

"Just trying to be nice"she says.

"Yeah and i'm liking it too much"i say and feel weird while saying it."besides i liked the old you"

"Yeah about that i don't know were she went because i kinda got into a little trouble"she said putting emphasis on 'a little'.

"You what?"i asked sitting up on my bed.

"Its nothing,so what do say?"she asked.

I sigh then say,"Fine"then i climb out of bed and take a shower.

* * *

"Are you ready?"she asks spinning in place.

"Yeah i guess"i we walked out of the was a awkward silence between us while walking,i wanted to say something but don't know what to say until i found something,"So what you said about the old you being gone,what happened?"

"Oh that i kinda got into trouble on Tuesday was it,you see i went to another town and i was just wondering around when this bug came up and bit me and i black i woke up i was different"she explained.

"Why don't you just go back and fix it?"i asked at that moment she froze."Are you okay?"

"Yeah,sure"she then grabs my arm and says,"come on!"

* * *

I'm going to stop here for now but there's more i promise bye for now.


	4. Day 3 and the other half

She had lead me to a cave that was partly dark and partly well you know.

"This is where i was when the bug bit me"she says.

"Really,i didn't exspict you to be here when it happen"i say laughing.

She punches me on the arm and says,"I'm nice but i'm still mean"

"Yeah,but nicer then you old self"i say to myself."So why are we here?"

"I can't tell you"

"Why?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out"then she grabs my arm and runs.I don't know what happen to her but she sure is adventurist.

* * *

We were deep in the cave when someone had walked up to us and said,

"Hi there,can i help you?"

"Uh...Hi i came here for something very important"Annie says.

"What is it?"then lady leans in and Annie whispers in her ear,once she was done the lady nodded and signaled to fellow.

"You might went to wait here Village"Annie says then walking off.'Oh how i wish to know what's going on'i thought then walked around.

* * *

I walk in and asks,"So what do you have in store for me?"

"Well i'm not sure if i have the curer for you,hold on"she said rouging in a box.

"Ouch!"i say when a bug bit me on the arm.

"Oh are you ok?"she asked.

"Ugh,yeah i'm fine"i say,then i start to feel dizzy and black out.

* * *

When i woke up i was in my bed wait...my bed how did i get here.

"Oh,your awake"said Village.

"Yeah,and what of it"i say...i'm back thank goodness.

"I see your back to your old self"he said.

"Yeah,yeah i better take a shower before its too late"i say,"Good night Village"

"Night"he says then goes to sleep.

* * *

Me:Ugh this took too long i hate it.

Annie:Why because your lazy or you hate writing?

Me:Shut up i'm too tired.

Village:But it not even dark outside.

Me:I know i'm just so bored that i'm tired.

Annie&Village:?

Me:Never mined can we just rap this up?

Village:Sure

Annie:Please review peoples.

Me:Hey that's my line!

Annie:Not anymore.(runs)

Me:Hey get back here!


	5. Day 4

Its morning,i wake up and i hear noises outside so i get out of bed and walk out.

"Come on you can do it"i turn my head to see who it was of course it was Village with his pet.

"Come on"he in a angry voice so i went up to him and asked,"What's up?"

"He won't come out of his jar"he said shaking the jar roughly.

"Properly because your making it dizzy"i say yawning because i'm still tired.

"Are you just saying that?"he asked.

"No,i mean it stop shaking the jar"i say take the jar from him.

"Hey,give it back"he says reaching for it.

"Stop i'm trying to help"i say he then freezes.

"Really?"

"Yeah"my sweat dropped while saying it darn my niceness.

"Thanks"he says.

"No..problem"i say man i'm bad at i get sapped into reality and put the jar down on the grass and wait.

One to three minutes later...

The butterfly had finally came out of the jar and flue around the back yard.

"Yay!"he said i just smiled."You wanna play with him?"

"You can i'm going to read a book"i say walking off.

So Village got to play with his pet before it left and Annie got some peace and quiet.

The end

* * *

Well i'm finally finish this thanks to my awesome brain,please let me know what you think in a review,stay awesome, love ya,etc.


End file.
